


The Pine Guard Goes to Pride

by tinytardismilkshake



Category: TAZ Amnesty - Fandom, the adventure zone
Genre: Gen, Takes place the first June at Amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytardismilkshake/pseuds/tinytardismilkshake
Summary: Aubrey has decided that the Pine Guard is going to a pride festival.





	1. Chapter 1: Flags and Buttons

“Hey guys!” Aubrey burst into the computer room where Ned and Duck were poring over some data. “Clear your schedules, we’re going to Pride!”

“Pride?” said Duck. “Where?”

“In Charleston!” Aubrey exclaimed. “It’s in a couple weeks, but we can start prepping now!”

“To Pride, you say.” Ned mused. “Seems like an... excellent opportunity... to promote the Cryptonomica!”

Ned Chicane always sounded like he was lying, but this time he really sounded like he was lying.

“Ned, I’m bisexual,” said Aubrey. “I’m pretty out in Kepler, and it hasn’t been an issue.”

“Oh... really?” Ned began.

“Yeah, for sure,” added Duck. “I’ve lived here my whole life, and while there’s been a bit of a, uh, a learning curve, everyone’s pretty chill here nowadays when it comes to the, uh- folks at Pride.”

Ned visibly relaxed. “Well in that case, I’d like to formally announce that I am the gayest man Kepler has ever seen.”

“I think Barclay would like to challenge you on that,” Aubrey quipped.

Ned looked almost flustered for a second while Duck and Aubrey chuckled.

“So, back to business: do you want flag capes? I’ll be wearing a bi cape.”

“I’ll take the good old classic rainbow!” said Ned.

“I- uh,” Duck hesitated. “I’m going to support you guys, I’m- I’m a supporter of, y’know- and I don’t really-“

“That’s okay,” Aubrey interrupted to Duck’s relief. “You don’t have to wear a flag. I also have pronoun buttons! Hey Ned, what are your pronouns?”

“Uh... him? Am I saying that right?”

“Here you go,” said Aubrey as she pulled a “he/him” button out of her bag and handed it to Ned. “What about you, Duck?”

“He/him,” said Duck, a little too quickly.

“Gotcha.” Aubrey handed Duck a “he/him” button, then took out a “she/her” button for herself. “I’ll see if the other members of Amnesty Lodge want to come. I’m so excited, guys!”

“Yes, me too!” Ned agreed.

“Yeah. Pride!” Duck said. It had been awhile since he’d last gone to Pride.


	2. Chapter 2: Gay Cryptids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pine Guard gets to pride! Who will they meet?

The day of pride arrived. Aubrey, Ned, Duck, Barclay, and Dani met up, and Aubrey passed out pride flags to people who didn't already have them. They piled up in Ned's truck and drove to the parade site. Lots of people were mingling before the parade started, so the Pine Guard joined in to see the sights.  
A teenage boy spotted Ned in the crowd. The boy's eyes went wide and he rushed over. "Mr. Chicane, is that you?"  
"Ah, yes! Are you a fan of the Cryptonomica?"  
"I've never been because my parents won't let me, but I watch Saturday Night Dead every week! I'm also a loyal follower of the Inter-Ned forum."  
"Excellent, excellent. You know," Ned lowered his voice conspiratorially, "I have a little secret, one cryptic fan to another. Bigfoot is gay."  
"Haha, yeah! Gay cryptids!" The boy beamed and went back to join his group.  
"Did you have to tell him that?" Barclay asked, suppressing a laugh.  
"Aw, come on, did you see his face?" Ned replied. "Cryptid fans have to stick together and inspire the youths!"  
"I can't argue with that!" Barclay smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, finally an update! We will get back to Duck, don't worry. I've left you in suspense for long enough.


	3. Chapter 3: Cool Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duck goes with Aubrey to hang out with some cool youths at Pride. Will Duck hold up to the pressure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! This chapter is self-indulgent as heck.

It wasn't long before Aubrey had found a group of college kids to mingle with. Despite being around the same age as some of them, she exuded a vibe of cool that made the kids respect her immediately.

Duck had followed Aubrey because Ned and Barclay had gone to look at the tables selling pride flags and keychains and things. He did his best to be cool, but he knew he stuck out. At one point he felt someone watching him. He turned and caught the eyes of a young trans guy.

Now, pronoun buttons were a life saver at times and very useful identifiers. This guy had some pinned to his bag - a "he/him" and a "they/them" button. Even beyond that, though, there's a vibe that can't be explained or taught. A "transgender gaydar," if you will. Which was probably why this guy was looking right at Duck with an expression between admiration and uncertainty. It takes one to know one.

"Uh, sorry," the kid said, diverting their gaze. "I didn't mean to stare."

"Not a problem." Duck smiled. "Duck Newton. It's a nickname."

"Lars [redacted]," they responded, smiling back. "Not official yet."

Theey shared a pause for a moment.

"Y'know, Lars, I wish I had more people to tell me this when I was your age, but it's gonna be okay. Or at least it can be." Duck couldn't stop himself. "I know things are scary and it's, uh, easy to feel like things are never gonna feel okay. And life will throw whatever it's got at you. But you can still be there to fight back, make friends, whatever you gotta do." Duck glanced at Aubrey, who was just too far away to hear over the chatter. "I don't know everything, but I do know that I didn't think I'd make it this far, but I did. And it's so much better."

"Thank you," said Lars, taking it all in. "I didn't know I needed to hear that."

"Well hey, uh, come visit the Cryptonomica in Kepler if you get the chance. I'm friends with the owner. Tell him Duck sent you." Duck held out his hand, and Lars shook it, neither quite knowing why they had mutually decided on that gesture.

They walked with the group of students, taking in the atmosphere. Duck wasn't the most extroverted of people, but the sights and sounds of a Pride festival brought a comfort that nearly outweighed the crowding. When it was time to rejoin Ned and Barclay and leave the group, Duck waved goodbye to Lars, who held out a fist for a fist bump. Duck obliged, making a half-hearted "explosion" noise. What was he, a dad trying to be cool? Well, Lars got a laugh out of it.

"Good day?" Aubrey asked.

"Great, actually. I think I recruited a new Cryptonomica fan," replied Duck.

"It looked like you were having fun. How about you, Ned?" Aubrey asked.

As Ned and Barclay recounted their experiences, Duck reflected on how he was looking forward to next year. It was great to support his friends and meet some new people.

Everyone needed someone in their corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this! I am Lars, I'm trans, I need a cool (in a dad sort of way) trans adult to tell me things are going to be okay. If you needed that too, thank you for experiencing this with me. Comment and let me know what you think and maybe what else I should write for Amnesty!

**Author's Note:**

> Actually wrote this July 5th, and haven’t written the rest yet. Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
